Memories
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: Her little Robin. That was what she had always called him.
1. Friends

**Hey guys! :) So, is anyone else feeling Young Justice deprived? ): Gahhh, when is the new episode coming out anyway? Is it April 8th?**

**Anyway, this story is probably going to be a three-shot. It's for Robin's birthday. Or at least, one of them, which is on the first day of spring (March 21). I'm sad I wasn't able to post this on the actual day, but I didn't even know it was his birthday until that day! Sigh. Oh well. **

**The title was originally going to be Little Robin, which you might be able to figure out the reason to from the story, but I decided to call it Memories. The reason being, the memories that will be seen (read) throughout the chapters.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Robin's hidden cerulean eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. _Where am I...? Oh, my bedroom in Mount Justice. _He sat up slowly, stretching a bit as he did. _Great, I fell asleep in my uniform... again. _

The Boy Wonder stifled a yawn as he walked to the bathroom to freshen up, and change into his civilian clothes. When he was done, he strolled down the hallway of bedrooms, heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. It seems that plan wasn't going to work though...

"SURPRISE!"

Robin couldn't stop himself from flinching in shock. _What the... _He took a look around the kitchen, observing the 'Happy Birthday!' banner that was hung up, along with a cake set on the table. One lone lit candle sat atop of the chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday, Robin!" M'gann floated towards him and gave him a hug.

"What...?" Robin trailed off, confused.

"Dude, you didn't even know today was your own birthday? Jeez, Rob, get with the program!" Kid Flash exclaimed, while pushing a calendar in Robin's direction, the current date circled in red. _Oh... Wow, I didn't even realize... Now it makes sense. But wait..._

"KF, how did you know my birthday was today?"

"You told me, remember? I had asked you once about it."

* * *

_"Yo, Robin! Long time no see!" A 14 year old Kid Flash was bouncing up and down excitedly next to his new best friend, the Boy Wonder, Robin. Robin let out a small chuckle, sitting down beside his hyper friend. _

_"Hey, KF! Yeah, it's been awhile. Run down with your uncle more often!" Kid Flash smiled down at the 12 year old beside him. _

_The pair had met a few weeks ago, when their mentors (mainly Flash) thought that the two trainees should meet one another. After all, it's not every day you find another super hero who is near your age, in the young partner's cases of course. The two had hit it off, becoming best friends instantly. They tried to hang out of often as possible, which sadly wasn't all that much. But they made it work, with their busy schedules involving school and training. _

_"Hey, Rob? I know you can't tell me your secret identity... but what about your birthday? I mean, you already know mine, so can I know yours too?" Batman's protégé remained quiet for a moment, before looking back at Kid Flash with a smile. _

_"I guess I could tell you that. It's on the first day of spring. March 21st, to be exact."_

_

* * *

_

Robin smiled at the memory, looking up to see Wally giving him a goofy grin.

"So, I forgot it last year, thanks to all the training and fighting crime that took place. But I vowed I wouldn't forget it again! So, we totally surprised you, right? Are you happy, Robin?" Kid Flash asked his best friend, hoping the Boy Wonder wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah, KF. Thank you. And you actually did surprise me." Robin chuckled as the red head let out a 'whoop' of excitement.

"Oh, by the way, Speed- I mean Red Arrow, wishes you happy birthday too. He says when he's free; he wants to hang out with you. Wait till I tell him that we actually surprised you!" Robin's smile grew at hearing about the older red headed archer. He missed the days when he, Speed- Red Arrow, and Wally all hung out together. Not that his new teammates were bad, of course.

"We have bought a cake for you, Robin. I hope chocolate is to your liking?" Aqualad gave the smaller teen a pat on the back.

"I love chocolate, thanks guys. This is great!"

A surprise party stirred up memories for Robin. The last birthday party his parents had ever thrown for him had been a surprise party. It was for his 8th birthday.

* * *

_Richard Grayson opened his eyes to see sunshine streaming through the window of the trailer. He grinned as he realized what today was. It was his birthday, and he was 8 years old now! He jumped out of bed, quickly rushing to the bathroom to freshen up. He then proceeded to go to the kitchen, ready to hug his parents, when he noticed they weren't there. The trailer was empty. Dick looked around, confused, while trying to figure out where his parents were. _

"_Did they… forget?" He whispered in a heartbroken tone. The clock on the wall informed him that it was 12:00. He noticed a note on the counter, which said his parents had gone out for the day, and he was free to work on his acrobatic and trapeze skills. There was also a sandwich for him with a water bottle prepared as lunch. Dick ate the food, and with a defeated sigh, Dick slowly trudged out of the trailer into the circus tent to train. _

_They were in Gotham city right now, and his parents had been deciding on whether or not he would star in his first performance with them in a few weeks. He had been working extra hard, determined to convince them that he was ready. He wanted to fly with his parents too!_

_But right now, he didn't care about that. He was upset over the fact that his parents had seemed to forgotten all about his birthday, even leaving him alone._

_Richard refused to cry. He was 8 years old, a big boy, and big boys don't cry, right? He'd show them, and everyone else, that he was a big kid. He walked up to the trapeze tower, fingering the net his parents had probably hung up for him. He clenched his jaw in determination, getting ready to practice. Little did he know, his parents were nearer than he had originally thought. _

_It must've been 3 hours later; Richard was resting, sitting on the ground and drinking from a water bottle. He stood up to start training again, when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see one of the clowns, Joey, walking towards him._

"_Hey, Dickie, come with me." Joey took the boy's hand in his, pulling him along._

"_J-Joey? Where are we going?" Dick asked, confused. _

"_It's getting a bit late. You've been working hard, why don't you relax for the rest of the day?"_

"_But…" Dick trailed off with a sigh. It seems like Joey didn't remember his birthday either… _

_The pair walked into the Grayson trailer, to find it completely pitch black. Richard heard the door close and Joey's hand had disappeared from his. _

"_W-what's going…?" Dick didn't finish as a light suddenly illuminated the trailer, momentarily blinding the youngest Grayson. _

"_SURPRISE!" _

_Wide blue eyes looked back up, to see his parents, and members of the circus standing in the trailer. They all stood in front of him, holding a big banner with the words, 'Happy Birthday Richard!" painted on it. _

"_Is this…a surprise party…? For me?" Richard was still shocked, but he also felt extremely relieved, not to mention happy. _

"_Of course, sweetie! We're sorry we had to make you train, but we needed to get you to leave so we could decorate!" His mom was smiling, blue eyes sparkling, and blonde waves of hair framing her rosy cheeks. _

_A grin broke out on Richard's face as he rushed forward and hugged his parents. _

"_Thank you!" His parents laughed, their circus friends all joining in the heart warming laughter, in the jolly moment all together. _

_Later that day, Dick was sitting in his bed, thinking about his exciting day. Everyone had a great time, singing, laughing, dancing, and just being together. They were all like one big happy family, and Dick loved every second of it._

_His parents walked in, holding hands, and they sat down in front of their son. Mary Grayson took one of her son's hands in hers, giving it a warm squeeze. _

"_Did you have fun today, sweetheart?" _

"_Yeah, mommy, I did!" The young brunette boy was bouncing from the excitement of the day, causing his parents to laugh yet again. _

"_We're glad, son. So, your mother and I have decided. Richard, you're going to join us in our performance in a few weeks!" John Grayson's brown eyes twinkled at the beaming face of his son. _

"_Really? Oh, I can't wait!" Richard threw his arms around his parent's necks. "I love you, mom and dad."_

_Quiet chuckles filled his ears, as they whispered loving words back._

"_We love you too, our little Robin."_

_

* * *

_

It's too bad he never got the chance to join his parent's performance… The memory was both heartwarming and sad. It was one of those happy memories that made your heart ache as well. All those sad feelings disappeared as he looked up to see the smiling faces of his friends.

"Come on and blow out your candle, Boy Blunder! I'm starving!" Wally whined.

"When _aren't _you hungry? Seriously, you probably even _dream _about food!" Artemis rolled her eyes at the red headed speedster.

"Um, does hyper-accelerated metabolism ring a bell in that empty shell you call a brain, Arty?" Wally smirked at blonde archer's now furious expression.

"Why you-!"

"Now, guys, please calm down! It's Robin's birthday, remember? Tell them Superboy!" M'gann urged the clone.

"Hm." Robin snickered at Superboy's way with words, and M'gann temporary frustrated expression.

"Everyone, calm down. We are here to celebrate Robin's birthday, remember? Not to bicker, so stop." Always the great leader, Kaldur cut in before the pair could continue their argument.

"Right, sorry. Come on, Robin, blow out your candle! Quickly, before Kid Stomach here devours the whole thing, candle and all." Now it was Artemis' time to smirk.

"Hey! You're a blonde demon, you know that?"

"It's better than being a red headed fat dumbass."

"Have you _seen _this body? I have a _better_ body than you. Oh, you're jealous, aren't you? It all makes sense now. Miss Arty-Farty is jealous of how sexy my body is. She wishes she could be _this _sexy."

Artemis was about to kill the yellow speedster, when Robin's laugh rang through the air. The arguing pair seemed to realize that they were doing it _again, _and blushed in embarrassment, mumbling their apologies to the Boy Wonder.

"It's all good, guys. Entertainment is always welcome." They glared at the young teen, before both smiling again.

"Alright, alright. Now, time to blow out your candle!" Wally pushed the brunette forward, who flashed him a small smile. Robin closed his eyes, (not that anyone could see, of course) and blew out the candle.

"Great! Can we _please _eat now? I'm like, dying of starvation here." Wally grinned as Robin simply chuckled.

"Fatty." Artemis smirked.

"Jealous." Wally smirked back.

Robin slipped back from the group, observing the scene in front of him with an amused grin. Kid Flash and Artemis were back to their arguing (i.e. flirting), while Kaldur tried to calm them down. M'gann was frantically trying to help dry off a now wet Superboy, who had had a soda can explode all over him, much to his dismay. His friends were so entertaining at times.

Robin heard his communicator go off, knowing instantly who it was. He slipped into the hallway to answer.

"Come home." Batman was always short and sweet, as Robin liked to put it.

"Be there in 5 minutes. Getting ready to leave now."

Robin couldn't help but wonder if maybe Bruce had remembered his birthday. Not that he has forgotten it before; it's just that the millionaire had been very busy lately, as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Robin simply didn't want to get his hopes up for disappointment. Slipping back into the room, he noticed his friends were in the same places as before.

"Guys, I much as I love the party and all, I have to go." Robin's voice stopped whatever they had been doing, and they all turned to him.

"Must you go? This is a party for you after all, Robin." M'gann looked a little sad, disappointed even.

"Sorry. But, my family wants me to be home for my birthday. Thanks guys, really. You can eat all the food." Robin laughed at Wally's beaming face about his last comment.

"Well, before you go, I think this is the perfect time for the Earth custom called a group hug!" M'gann smiled as she hugged the young teen, motioning for the rest of the team to join her. With small smiles of their own, even from Superboy who at least looked less annoyed than usual, they joined together in a tight hug.

All the arms around Robin reminded him of a feeling he had almost forgotten, the feeling of his parent's warm arms surrounding him, protecting and loving.

Robin knew for a fact that he had the best friends in the world.

* * *

**_"Happy birthday, to our youngest teammate, our friend, Robin."_**

* * *

**So yeah, this is the first chapter. I kind of feel like I didn't focus on him and friends enough, because of the memory of him and his parents. But I hope you all find this to your liking. And by the way, did you guys think the, "Happy birthday, to our youngest teammate, our friend, Robin", line was stupid? Or confusing maybe? It's supposed to be from the whole team, to him. I wasn't sure I should keep it because I thought it might seem kind of stupid or something, but I left it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :) The next chapter is probably going to be called, "Family". **

**PS: By the way, can someone tell me what exactly a beta is? Because I have no idea. Aha. **

**Thanks again! :D**


	2. Family

**...I'M SOSOSO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. Honestly, I feel terrible. I had wanted to have this up sooner, I swear! **

**So here's the second part. I'll definately try to have the third and final part up much sooner! For those of you who don't like cursing, there's one thing in here, which is, "Goddamn" for "the Goddamn Batman". I apologize if you don't like this. **

**So, to try and make up for the lateness, I'm going to be posting another one-shot. It doesn't have anything to do with this story, but it does have Bruce and Dick! But I must warn you, it's a sad one. So... I don't know if you want to read that one first and then this... or something like that. It's called, 'Alone'. So keep an eye out for it, if you're interested of course. (Which I hope you are). **

**Thanks to the wonderful Toadflame, for being my beta for this part. If you're reading this, you're fantastic and thanks again! Also, thanks to River Laren for your suggestions! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclamer: ****I do not own Young Justice. Sadly. **

* * *

Richard found himself in the Batcave. He began looking around, but couldn't find a sign of Bruce or Alfred. He went upstairs into the manor, walking into the library.

"Hello?" he asked, as his blue eyes surveyed the area.

"In here Richard," Bruce's voice called from the living room.

_What if this is some kind of trick? Or is it another test maybe? _Cautiously, Richard walked into the room to see Bruce sitting on the couch, two wrapped gifts on the table in front of him.

"What's this?" Dick asked in surprise. _Could it be...? _

"Happy birthday, Dick." Bruce smiled at his adopted son, watching as Dick's expression became one of excitement.

"You remembered..." Richard whispered in a soft tone.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Bruce asked, confused as to why his ward would think he would forget such an important date.

"I just... you've been so busy lately... I mean, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had forgotten..." Dick trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Surprise flitted across Bruce's face, before a gentle look appeared. He stood, walking towards Richard, and ruffled his hair, looking down at him.

"You actually think I would forget my… son's… birthday?" Bruce asked softly. Richard gasped at the word 'son', before chuckling. It was then that Dick remembered the gifts on the table.

"Are those for me?" Richard pointed a finger at the gifts, to which Bruce nodded.

"Yes. Go on and open them."

Dick walked over to the table, starting to open the bigger of the two gifts first. He paused as he noticed something.

"No. Way. You didn't."

"I did." Bruce chuckled.

Richard ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper to reveal an Xbox 360. He then opened the smaller gift, and started laughing.

"You would get these games!" Richard laughed as he held two games cases. Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City. "But how did you get the sequel? It's not even out yet!"

"Easy. I'm Bruce Wayne. I can get whatever I want." Bruce smirked.

"You know, you totally just sounded like a spoiled rich kid."

"Technically, I am a spoiled rich kid. And so are you."

Richard merely laughed again, causing Bruce to smile at his ward's happiness.

"Come on, let's hook it all up and you can play."

* * *

"Wow, Bruce. You kind of, wait, not even, you just plain out fail at this." Dick snickered as Bruce died, _again._

"Well, sorry I'm kind of out of practice. I don't exactly have time to play video games, you know." Bruce muttered in frustration. Dick laughed, moving closer before hesitantly hugging the older man.

"Thanks, Br-… dad. Really, this has been such a great day." Dick mumbled into Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce was surprised at the display of affection, momentarily unsure of what to do. He looked to see Alfred in the doorway, motioning to hug back. Bruce gave him a look which said, '_You don't need to tell me. I'm the goddamn Batman. I know everything.' _But in reality, Bruce was really thinking, _Oh, I hug back. Riiiight. _Either way, with a small smile, Alfred left while Bruce hugged Dick back.

"It's not over yet. There's still cake to eat, remember?" Dick instantly jumped up at the words.

"Do you think Alfred made a chocolate cake? I wonder if there's any icing left..." Dick trailed off, a mischievous glint to his azure eyes. Bruce smirked, standing up.

"Only one way to find out."

The Dynamic Duo snuck to the kitchen, keeping an eye out for their elderly butler as they did so.

"Safe!" Dick gave Bruce a thumbs up as he surveyed the kitchen. Richard did a roll into the kitchen, standing up as he finished. Bruce merely chuckled at his ward's antics, walking in. The pair spied the bowl of chocolate icing on the counter. With twin smirks, they headed for the bowl, fingers ready to dip.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A voice came from the hallway.

"Whoa. He's better then Batman." Dick had a look of awe on his face.

"Where do you think Batman learned it?" Dick laughed at his adoptive father's rare attempt at jokes. As Alfred walked in, asking Bruce something, Dick took some of the chocolate icing from the bowl and put some on Bruce's face.

Bruce's expression was priceless, to say the least. He seemed to be frozen, unsure of what to do. Richard couldn't help but laugh at his father's awkwardness.

"Master Bruce, I believe you would either wash up, or return the favor to the birthday boy."

"Uh…" Imagine if Batman were to act like this. The thought amused Dick to no end. The laughter ended with a gasp as Bruce wiped some icing onto his adopted son's cheek. Richard's expression of surprise soon turned into a playful glare, as he put more icing on Bruce's face. Thus, the icing war ensued.

15 minutes later, Bruce and Dick sat at the counter as Alfred cleaned their chocolate covered faces with a slightly amused face.

"Honestly, you two are like children."

"At least I'm the cuter one." Richard smiled as the two men began to laugh. His mind started to drift as a memory played in his mind.

* * *

"_Mommy! Are we gonna color the cake now? And bake cookies too?" 7 year old Richard Grayson bounced in excitement, a grin on his face. _

"_Yes, sweetie. We're going to decorate your birthday cake and bake your favorite cookies, just for your birthday!" Dick giggled as his mother tickled him. _

_Mary instructed her young son on how to roll the cookie dough into small balls, and place them on the tray, while she iced the cake. With a determined expression on his face, Dick set off to work, planning on making the cookies perfect. A few minutes in as he was rolling and placing dough balls on the tray, he saw his father tip-toe into the room. Brown eyes twinkled as John Grayson put a finger to his lips, signaling to his son to keep quiet. With a grin, the boy nodded enthusiastically. The older raven-haired man snuck towards the bowl of cookie dough, ready to stick a hand in and eat some of the sweet dough._

"_Don't even think about it, John." Mary hadn't even turned around, but the amusement was clear in her voice. _

_The two males had twin shocked expressions. Both had frozen in place, their mouths forming 'O's. _

"_I honestly think your mother has eyes in the back of her head." John whispered to his son, who proceeded to study the back of the blonde woman's head with a sort of intensity. This caused John to laugh, seeing his son's serious expression. _

"_I heard that, John." Mrs. Grayson's blue eyes were now staring into John's brown ones._

"…_I was kidding! Honest, I was!" Mary simply laughed at her husband. John took this opportunity to eat some of the chocolate chip dough. With a shake of her head and a smile on her face, Mary walked over, taking some cookie dough and eating it as well. _

"_Try some, Dick. I think it's even better than the cookies!" John smiled, pushing the bowl in the youngest acrobat's direction. The boy was hesitant at first, but sampled some of the sweet treat. His face soon erupted into an expression of shock, blue eyes wide in surprise._

"_It's good!" The two elder acrobats laughed, as the child continued to eat the dough. _

"_Now Dick, you need to save some if you still want cookies…" Mary knelt down next to the child, smiling. John smiled, his eyes drifting to a tube of icing on the counter. He got a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes, going towards the small tube. Then, with a smirk, he snuck up behind his wife. _

_"John!" Mary Grayson laughed as her husband wiped some chocolate icing on her face. _

_"Whoops. Sorry." John grinned, brown eyes sparkling with laughter. Mary sent her husband a playful glare as she put some icing on his face. The couple laughed as their 7 year old son watched, smiling at his parent's happiness. He made a face as they shared a sweet kiss between their laughter. His parents were so gross sometimes. They then turned to face him with smiles, and suddenly their arms were around him. He was stuck in a warm group hug._

"_We love you, little Robin. Happy Birthday, Dick." _

* * *

"Master Richard, are you alright?" Alfred's worried face took over his line of vision. Bruce sat in front of him, wearing a worried expression of his own.

"Sorry, Alfred. I'm fine, just thinking." He gave them a small smile, to try and reassure them. Both men were able to detect the hint of sadness in the smile, though. "Bruce?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"Can you… can you take me somewhere? I… I need to pay some people a visit." Bruce's expression was one of understanding, as he nodded at his ward's request.

"Of course, Richard. I'll take you."

* * *

"_**Happy birthday, Master Richard. Please, continue to fill the manor, which at one point was empty and cold, with warmth and love."**_

"_**Happy birthday, Dick. I know I don't say it often… I love you, son. The day I adopted you was one of the best decisions in my life, and I'll never regret it." **_

* * *

**So there you have it! If you didn't realize who the two messages at the end are from, the first is from Alfred and the second is from Bruce. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I'll probably be posting the one-shot, 'Alone', soon! **


	3. Memories

**Hey guys! It's finally done! :D I apologize for the long wait, I just couldn't figure out how to end this. So, I hope it's alright and that you all like it! **

**Thanks to **Toadflame **for being my amazing beta yet again! I always appreciate your help, Toady! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Her little Robin. _That was what she had always called him.

It was the first day of spring, and the sun was shining in the city of Gotham. Children's laughter could be heard as they played to their hearts content in the park. The honks of cars from the streets sounded in the distance. There was one quiet area though, which is where Richard Grayson currently was; the graveyard. The young teen sat in the shade of a tree, in front of two tombstones. His deep blue eyes were visible, and it was clear he was deep in thought as he stared out the two tombstones in front of him.

"Hey Mom and Dad, it's me." He spoke in a quiet voice, a sad smile on his face. "Guess what? It's your favorite day today Mom which, ironically, also happens to be my birthday. The very first day of spring. Remember when you told me why you called me Robin?"

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy!" A three-year-old child's voice was heard just as he came rushing into his mother's waiting arms. The blonde woman laughed as she hugged her son, her raven-haired husband smiling beside her. The small family stood together in their circus trailer, a small chocolate cake with a lit candle on the table._

_"Good morning, Richard. Happy birthday my little Robin." Mary Grayson gently kissed the small boy on the forehead, smiling as she saw the grin that graced his features. _

_"Happy birthday, Dick. Ready for your breakfast birthday cake?" John Grayson asked his son, his brown eyes twinkling with happiness and amusement._

_The blue eyed brunette boy started nodding rapidly, when he suddenly stopped, seeming to be thinking about something. _

_"Mommy, why do you call me your little Robin?" the boy asked, curious. With a smile, Mary kneeled down in front of her son, meeting his blue eyes with her own identical blue ones._

_"Your birthday is on the first day of spring, Dick. Spring is my favorite season because it's when the flowers come out, and red-breasted robins can be seen flying in the air. When I see you flying out there on the trapeze, Richard, you make me think of a little robin."_

* * *

Richard felt his eyes sting with tears as he thought of his parents, but he refused to let them fall. He laid the bouquets of red roses on top of both their graves, his hand lingering in front of their names. He traced the outline of their names with his finger, getting lost in bittersweet memories.

* * *

_The four-year-old giggled and hid from his parents as they searched for him._

_"Come on out, Richard. The tickle monster is going to get you..." Dick jumped in surprise as arms encircled around his waist. "Gotcha!" He started to laugh as his father tickled him mercilessly. _

_"D-daddy! S-stop, p-pleaseee!" Dick pleaded through his giggles. His father's deep laugh filled his ears, along with his mother's sweet laughter. His parents soon enveloped him in a group hug, his mom putting a bit of chocolate frosting on his nose in the process. _

_"Happy birthday. We love you, our little Robin."_

* * *

Richard smiled as he remembered how happy he had felt, in his parent's arms, their laughter filling his ears. It had made him feel warm, happy, and complete.

His expression darkened as he remembered how all of that was cruelly taken away from him.

* * *

_They were smiling, smiling down at him._

_"We love you, little Robin. Let's go!"_

_Happiness soon turned to horror as a loud snap was heard._

_"Dick!" _

_"No! Mom! Dad!"_

_A loud crunch of bones breaking, crimson blood colored the floor. It was so red... _

_Screams were all he heard now, including his own. _

_He noticed how his legs, his hands, his uniform, had become red with blood. Their blood..._

_He saw a water drop hit his arm and wondered how it was raining inside the tent. The ache in his heart grew as he realized he was crying, and the reasons why were dead, right in front of his very eyes._

_"No..."_

* * *

Richard clenched a fist, shutting his eyes as he looked away from the graves. He missed his parents, yearned to at least get the chance to tell them he loved them. He also felt ashamed at the fact that deep down, he was also angry at his parents for dying, and leaving him behind.

_Alone. They left me all alone. The last Flying Grayson. The only remaining member of the group of the only three people in the world who could perform a quadruple somersault. __They left their little Robin alone. _

He was ashamed that at times he wished he had died with them. Fallen to the same, cruel death his parents had. _The Flying Graysons couldn't fly anymore. They fell. Their wings were clipped. They fell and died, the amazing and daring Flying Graysons._

_Think about what's happened because of it, though. _Richard forced himself, thinking about Bruce, Alfred, and the team.

He was a hero, he saved lives every day. He had a great new family, and amazing friends. Life was good, he was still alive, living for his parents who left the world before him.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Bruce." He whispered as a reassuring strong hand squeezed his shoulder.

"They would be so proud of you, you know. _I'm_ proud of you as well," Bruce stated calmly.

"Thank you, Bruce." Dick looked up at his adoptive father with a warm smile. He stood, beginning to walk away, when he stopped mid step and turned to face the billionaire.

"They're proud of you too. Your parents, I mean."

Richard continued to walk away, leaving the older man standing there with a smile. Bruce turned back around as soon as Dick faded from his line of vision, looking down at the two headstones.

"Thank you, for giving me my son."

* * *

_**Happy birthday to our little Robin. Live on for us, son. Remember, we are always in your heart. We are so proud of you. We love you, Richard.**_

* * *

**The end! I hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
